


words whispered are often unheard...

by CHER_UBIC (orphan_account)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One-sided Conversation, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: ...but sometimes, someone is listening
Relationships: One-Sided Hiroki Kamijou/Usami Akihiko, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 25





	words whispered are often unheard...

"My childhood was bleak," Usagi says out of nowhere, voice low and quiet in the darkness of their bedroom. Misaki lay next to him, sprawled on his stomach after a night of sweet lovemaking, cheeks still flushed even in his slumber. The author props himself up on an elbow, looking down at his lover with a small smile, the sudden urge to confess his sins spurring him on to keep talking. He grabs a box of cigarettes from the bedside table and lights one, taking a long drag to clear his mind. "I was a lonely child, my brother and I constantly opposing each other as I was considered the 'golden child' and he was the product of a mistress. He looked more like our father, though, which made him more popular outside of the house. I was always introverted, kept to myself and buried myself in my writing. I never wanted to follow the path my father made for me, which also made me resented by Haruhiko."

_"Usami," comes a stern voice, a shadow suddenly blocking the light coming in from the window. He looks up through his bangs and sees a rare sight, the outline of his father before him. Less rare, the disappointed scowl aimed his way. "You skipped your tutoring again." Despite being merely 12, Usagi was subjected to daily tutoring on the various aspects of business. "You need to be present. One day you will be in my position, and you need to know how to do your job." Usagi just stared blankly at him, not saying anything in response. The disappointment morphed into anger, and the notebook was ripped from the child's hands before he could blink. He made a little cry of protest but it was no use, the sound of torn paper sounding through the otherwise quiet room as his father's hands tore apart his precious work. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them spill over, running away from the man before him and stepping into his shoes before bolting out the front door. To his secret place. There, the tears flowed freely, and he let quiet sobs wrack his small body._

The boy beneath him sighed softly and rolled onto his back, face scrunching up a little in his sleep. Usagi looked down at him, blinking away the sudden flashback, and pulled the blanket up higher over his chest, then let his hand brush brown hair away from his forehead. His fingers lingered, compelled to stay by the way Misaki's face turned towards the touch, subconscious betraying how he constantly shies away from his affections. It warms the older man's heart, makes him temporarily forget the memories flooding into his consciousness. He pulled his hand away reluctantly, not wanting to wake his lover by bothering him further. He kept his voice quiet, the lowness of his voice making it rumble out of his chest rather than flow from his lips.

"Then, I met Hiroki Kamijou."

_They're 16 now, sitting together in the secret place they've been going to together since they were young. Hiroki suddenly closes his textbook, slamming it shut with such force that Usagi's pencil stutters on the kanji he was writing, turning the word 'well' into the word 'ceiling'. He looks up from his notebook to a red-faced Hiroki, mouth pressed together in a thin line and eyes fixed on the ground. "Hiroki?" He questioned, closing his notebook and setting it aside. The other boy looks over at him, taking in a deep breath through his nose. "I..." He started, but shook his head a little. "I need to go home for dinner!" Usagi's brows furrowed at the sudden declaration, looking at his watch. It wasn't even five yet, why would he be going home for dinner so early? Before he had a chance to question, Hiroki had gathered his things and hurried down the path with a rushed goodbye._

"He was my first friend. I was, and still am, extremely grateful for his friendship." Usagi had fallen for Takahiro very early on. He met the boy not long after he met Hiroki, but it was significant enough to make a difference. The glasses-wearing boy stole Usagi's heart with the way he spoke about his baby brother, his love for him and his love for his family, the way his family loved him. He ached for love like that, wondered what was wrong with him that made his family hate him so. 

He looks down at Misaki's sleeping face, lips slightly parted as quiet breaths are taken through them and exhaled out of them. A quiet, content hum leaves Usagi and he leans down, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's forehead. Misaki's lips suddenly close into a thin line, and his head turned away. He blinks, surprised. He leans in close, letting his soft breath brush his lover's ear. A treacherous whimper escapes the younger man's lips. Usagi chuckles, slinking deeper into the covers and putting his arm over Misaki's bare chest, leaning in close enough that their noses brush. "Are you awake, Misaki?" He hums softly, a more-intense flush paired with furrowed eyebrows answering for him. He can only imagine the reason he's not being yelled at or pushed away is due to the late-night heaviness that one often feels in their limbs when cradled by the warm mattress in a dark room that is safe. 

"Mm, I guess I'll just have to wake you, then," Usagi hums and leans in closer, pressing his lips gently to Misaki's neck. The action is followed by a little mewl, hands gently pushing against his chest in a silent protest. "Usa- gi," he breathed, nails digging into the skin on his chest. Usagi chuckled softly and let his tongue poke out and touch the skin of the younger man's neck, causing a shudder to escape him. 

The cold sadness that had seeped out of Usagi into the darkness of the room disappeared as he snuffed out his cigarette into a heart-shaped ashtray he kept on the bedside table, the feeling quickly changing into something much warmer and nicer as Usagi's hands roamed across Misaki's smooth skin.

**Author's Note:**

> the sentence 'usagi talks, misaki listens' popped into my brain and i couldnt stop myself from writing this. ive been down in the dumps lately, and writing has always been my vent, so i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
